


Sunburn

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a trip to the beach, Peggy has a sunburn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn

Angie couldn't help but giggle at how tenderly Peggy moved. Her entire body was bright red and she winced at every little touch.

"Haven't you heard of zinc, English?" Angie asked as she shook the sand out of the towels. Peggy sank to the floor and splayed out. She sighed at the cool tile against her burned skin.

"If you weren't so worried about your complexion, I wouldn't be in this mess." Angie knelt down next to Peggy and kissed her on the nose. Peggy hissed at the contact. Angie opened the jar of aloe that was in their beach bag and put a dollop of it where she'd just kissed.

Peggy sighed in relief. "Much better."

Angie took her time slathering Peggy with the goo. She giggled at the sounds her poor, pitiful girlfriend made as her fingers slid over the sunburn.

"You wanna flip over?" Angie asked when she'd finished. Peggy obliged, groaning when Angie placed a kiss at the base of her neck.

"Sorry, Peg." She said, grinning. "Forgot I can't kiss it to make it better."

"Oh, just get on with it." Peggy grumbled.

"Of course, English." She said, lightly drawing a heart on the other woman's back with the goop.


End file.
